1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments relate to light-emitting devices, such as those containing organic light-emitting diodes, for uses such as phototherapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phototherapy may be useful in treating a number of medical conditions. However, light sources such as lasers, which may be used for phototherapy, may be expensive, difficult to transport, and not suitable for home or outpatient treatment. Therefore, there may be a need for alternative sources of light for phototherapy which may be less expensive and more portable.